Mrs Hughes and the Chauffeur
by JessieBess
Summary: A series of scenes involving Mrs. Hughes and Tom. Many of the staff and family will be featured in various scenes so the characters will be changing except for Mrs. Hughes and Tom. Chapter 3 has been replaced with the correct version.
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't often that Mrs. Hughes was surprised, as the longtime housekeeper of Downton she had seen far too much, but as she looked at the young lad walking beside her she would have to admit she was surprised. She had expected the new chauffeur to be much like the recently retired Taylor but this chatty young lad, in his ill-fitting suit, wrinkled as if he had slept in it and she surmised he had since it was a long journey from Ireland to Downton, seemed a far cry from the staid and quiet older man he was replacing.

She had known that the new chauffeur was arriving today but his arrival had come just before Carson began his evening dinner duties so after making a quick introduction, the butler had made a hasty retreat thus dumping the young Irishman into Mrs. Hughes capable hands to show him to his cottage.

"Have you always had an interest in motor cars?" Mrs. Hughes asked as they walked across the courtyard and past the stable block. She was curious as to how someone so young was hired for such a responsible position but it seemed rather impertinent to directly question that decision.

Looking directly at her, he broadly smiled as he nodded his head. "When I was about twelve or thirteen I began working in a garage on Saturdays during the school term and then every day in the summer."

"So you don't just know how to drive but also how to repair a motor car?" That would make him a step above Taylor she thought.

"Aye" he replied. "But what I can do will depend on the tools we have and of course on what the problem is."

"I expect this was once part of the stables" Tom commented as they finally approached the garage. Although it sat away from the main stables, it indeed had been a stable housing the young Ladies' ponies.

"Years ago the family had ponies but it's been quite some time since any of the Ladies were young enough for ponies."

Tom opened one of the two large arched wooden doors revealing the two motor cars parked within. He immediately walked inside and stood beside the new motor. "Ah she's a beauty" he said as he ran his hand up and down the fender. "Much better than the motor car my former employer had. I can't wait to get her out on the road."

She was rather amused at the lad's excitement and couldn't imagine that Taylor had ever looked at the motor cars with such enthusiasm. She watched as he finally took in the rest of the garage and was surprised when he frowned.

"Is there something that displeases you?" she asked curious as to what had put a damper on his enthusiasm.

Continuing to look around the garage, he took a deep sigh before replying.

"It doesn't look like the tools have been properly maintained. No excuse for tools lying on the ground and just thrown about on the work bench."

He looked at her. "Guess I have some work to do getting this place in order."

"Well hopefully you won't think that about your cottage" she said as she started walking towards the back of the garage. "It's just over here."

As they rounded past the garage, Tom stopped. "That" he stared at the small two story brick building "that is my cottage?"

Mrs. Hughes smiled at the lad's obvious surprise and delight.

"When they told me the chauffeur had his own cottage I thought it would just be a room tacked on to the garage not" he looked at Mrs. Hughes and grinned "not a whole house."

"The chauffeur is like the head gardener and gamekeeper and stable master and all have their own cottages" Mrs. Hughes explained. She started to say that all of them, including Taylor, had families but thought better of it.

Opening the brightly painted blue door she beckoned him to step inside the small entranceway where his trunk and suitcase that had been left by a couple of the houseboys filled the small space. "I made sure it was clean but it will be your responsibility to keep it clean."

"I'll leave you to look around." She nodded towards an open doorway off to their left. "There's a small bedroom there and two larger ones upstairs. I wasn't sure which you'd want to use so I just left the linens on that chair" she said as she pointed to the lounge chair in the sitting room.

She smiled at him. "I hope Mr. Branson you'll be happy here."

Leaving him to settle in, as she walked back to the main house she no longer wondered about the lad's capabilities. Rather her thoughts were on the affects a young handsome single man might have on the ordered world of Downton.

* * *

Seated at her desk Mrs. Hughes lifted her head to take a break from examining some invoices. Hearing heavy steps in the hallway she turned to face the open doorway where a moment later Carson appeared.

"Ah Mr. Carson" she said as the butler filled the doorway. "I was just going to make a cup of tea would you care for some?"

"I can't imagine what his lordship was thinking" he rather gruffly replied.

Raising her brow for the butler seldom, if ever, questioned his lordship, Mrs. Hughes was intrigued by his comment.

"A bright spark" Carson snorted. "His lordship called Branson a bright spark." He shook his head in disbelief.

"My my" she tilted her head. "That is something to be alarmed about."

Sensing her sarcasm, he glared at her. "Bright spark indeed! An Irish radical republican is more like it!"

"What in heavens brought this on?"

"Branson was enthralled with his lordship's library and wants to read politics and history books."

"And that makes him a radical?"

"Mark my words Mrs. Hughes there'll be trouble with him."

* * *

Mrs. Patmore ruled the kitchen with an iron hand. Even Mr. Carson didn't dare cross her. Much of the staff, not just those that worked directly for her but the housemaids and footmen too, seemed scared of her. There was an order in the servants hall and all the staff recognized it and maintained it. All that is except that new chauffeur.

"I wonder what possessed his lordship to hire that young Irish man?" Mrs. Patmore asked Mrs. Hughes as the two of them sat down to enjoy a cup of tea in the latter's sitting room. It was a ritual the two had done many evenings once the evening meals, both upstairs and down, had been consumed.

Her friend's question caught Mrs. Hughes off guard although she would admit that she too had wondered why his lordship had hired such a young and handsome man especially considering he'd be driving the young ladies of the house. But Mrs. Hughes doubted that Mrs. Patmore was concerned about the chauffeur and the young ladies of the house, at least not the upstairs young ladies. Having been here for just a week, she wondered if the young lad done something to upset the rather volatile cook.

"Has he done something to upset you?" she cautiously asked.

Mrs. Patmore's eyes widen a bit then she chuckled. "Only if you consider my cooking to be on par with his mum an insult."

Mrs. Hughes raised her brow as if questioning Mrs. Patmore's comment.

"After dinner this evening he came to the kitchen to tell me how much he enjoyed his dinner. Said the stew was just as good as his mum's and that she was an excellent cook."

Mrs. Hughes laughed in relief. "Well I think that's quite a compliment."

"Don't get many of them around here that's for sure." Mrs. Patmore sighed.

"But to your question as to why his lordship hired him I understand he came with excellent references" Mrs. Hughes focused back on Mrs. Patmore's opening question. "And I understand he's not just a driver but a mechanic also. Something that Taylor wasn't."

"Well Mr. Branson's certainly a bright spot something else Taylor wasn't!" Mrs. Patmore again chuckled.

"Can't disagree with that observation" and Mrs. Hughes joined in her friend in laughter.

Mrs. Patmore took a sip of her tea. "Actually I think it's rather nice having a young man with a bit of cheek around. Certainly better that some of those dour faces and sour dispositions we have."

Mrs. Hughes wasn't sure if a man with a bit of cheek, as Mrs. Patmore described it, was a nice thing at least not when there were young impressionable house maids around.

Mrs. Patmore set her cup down on its matching saucer. She leaned in and whispered "I heard that Miss O'brien berated him for eating dinner with the rest of them instead of in his cottage like Taylor."

Mrs. Hughes frowned, her voiced dripping with distain. "I'm afraid Miss O'brien likes to insert herself where she has no business doing so."

Nodding agreement, Mrs. Patmore settled back in her chair. "It would seem a pity to have him eat alone in his cottage. It's not like Taylor who had a wife to cook for him."

Mrs. Hughes inwardly smiled, amused that the chauffeur had apparently won over the often prickly cook.

"I'll agree with you there. But it does bring us back to your original comment. Why didn't they hire a family man?"

* * *

_I want something new and exciting._

Lady Sybil's words regarding a new frock rumbled through Tom's mind. What he wondered would she consider new and exciting? Tom would admit he wasn't knowledgeable about women's fashions but he could tell Lady Sybil's as well as the rest of the family's clothes were certainly more finely cut and of better quality than what his Ma and sisters wore.

"_Oh Branson it's finally ready" Sybil, seated in the back seat of the Renault, bubbled with joy as she cradled the dress box on her lap. "I can't wait to wear it!"_

Tom would admit he was curious. Very curious.

"Mr. Branson!"

Tom quickly sprung back from the window and stared at Mrs. Hughes who was standing at the corner of the house. He had been so intent on watching through the dining room window Sybil twirling around in her new gown, it really couldn't be called a gown could it he thought, that he hadn't heard any footsteps on the gravel path.

Although his face had blushed, he didn't appear sheepish about having been caught spying through the window.

As he approached her, Mrs. Hughes sternly stated "Don't play with fire, Mr. Branson, or you'll get burned."

"I only-" he began somewhat defiantly but was quickly cut off by Mrs. Hughes.

"It doesn't matter what you want." Her words came out more harshly than she intended. As the two of them began walking towards the courtyard outside the servants hall she said more softly. "No matter what you think of the system, if you intend to stay here it would be best if you'd remember some things are off limit."

They entered the servants hall where Bates and some of the house maids were sitting at the table.

"So was it as daring as she said?" Gwen was saying to Anna.

"I think so" Anna smiled thinking of how Lady Sybil had looked. "I'm sure she made quite a dazzling entrance" replied Anna.

"I can't believe all this chatter over a frock" Mr. Bates chimed in.

"It isn't just a frock Mr. Bates" Anna replied. "It is …"

Mrs. Hughes observed Tom who was standing beside her intently listening to Anna. There was no mistaking the gleam in his eyes and the shy smile on his face as he seemed to drink in every word of the chatter in the room.

"I'd love to see it"

"I've never seen anything like it"

"Wearing pants in the dining room" Mr. Bates chuckled. "I'd like to have seen the Dowager's face."

Maybe, thought Mrs. Hughes, it was only the dress that had caught the lad's attention. Taking another looking at him, she shook her head and sighed deeply.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a glorious spring morning full of sunshine and the promise of warmer weather and new life. Trees, no longer bare and forlorn looking, were draped in splashes of green, here and there sprouted colors of yellow and white as daffodils bloomed while buds on shrubs and bushes promised an array of more color, and the air had that fresh scent of newly plowed fields. Mrs. Hughes had taken advantage of the weather to walk to the post office herself rather than send one of the footmen and thinking that there was nothing dire requiring her speedy return she took a detour to the garage.

As she ambled down the path towards the garage she wasn't sure why she had this motherly concern for Downton's newest employee. He wasn't under her supervision but then as chauffeur Mr. Branson wasn't part of the usual breakdown of servants into those working in the house and those working on the grounds. In many ways he was the most independent of the servants.

Until she had brought him to the garage that first day of his employment she hadn't ever visited the garage. Recalling how appalled he had been at the state of the garage she was curious as to what changes he had made. As befitting the weather the garage doors were wide open allowing the sunshine to flow in. From the doorway Mrs. Hughes saw the young lad sitting at the workbench, his hands busy with a rag cleaning something. Before interrupting him she looked around noting the cleanliness of the place, some tools hanging neatly from a peg board that had been nailed to one wall while other things were stacked neatly in the far corner. Both motor cars were shiny as if just recently polished.

"It is allowed for you to enter." There was a hint of amusement in the Irish voice.

Mrs. Hughes turned to face him as he rose from his chair, the smile on his face welcoming. "You look like you've settled in here. I see you've put things in order here" she said as she stepped into the garage.

"It's nice to have the space" he replied as he looked around the garage. "I've been pleasantly surprised at all the tools that were here and I've been able to stock up on some needed supplies." He looked back at her and then reaching for his green jacket which was neatly draped on a hook on the wall asked "am I needed for something?"

Shaking her head she replied "you needn't put on your jacket. I was just on my way back from the post office and thought I'd take advantage of this fine weather and bring you your post."

Taking the letter from her he smiled as he noted the Irish return address on the envelope.

"We're both a long way from home" her Scottish accent a bit more pronounced than usual but there was a bit of sadness too as she realized it had been a long long time since she had been home but then again she didn't really have much family left.

"Is this your first time away?" she asked.

"First time so far away" he responded as he laid the unopened letter on the workbench. Instead of looking at her he stared out the window over the workbench. "At least my last employment was close enough that I could come home on my days off. And several times a year she went to Dublin for shopping and stayed overnight so I'd see my family then."

Watching him look forlornly out the window her heart ached a bit. She didn't need to ask him why he had left home to come here for she knew, just like her, his family needed the money.

Hoping to change the conversation she asked "How about your cottage … is there anything you need there?"

He turned to her and smiled, a smile that was genuine and lit up his face and she couldn't help but think there could be trouble if he looked at the young housemaids like that. "My last employment I had a tiny room up in the attic and I grew up sharing a bedroom with my three brothers so having a house all to myself is a treat. It's nice having some place quiet to read at the end of the day."

He looked back towards the window. "But sometimes it reminds me how alone I am."

* * *

"You look rather harried Mr. Carson" said Mrs. Hughes as she watched him lumber down the hallway.

"As if I don't have enough to do now I'm a library monitor" he gruffly replied.

Raising her brow as she tilted her head "oh?" she murmured.

"Mr. Branson informed me that he'd taken his lordship to the railway station and said it might be a good time for him to use the library. As if I should drop everything to see if the library was available for him." He wasn't getting any calmer as he talked.

"I think it's rather admirable that the lad is interested in reading."

"Books on capitalism and socialism and … and" Carson shook his head "who knows what he's planning."

"I very much doubt he's planning a revolution."

Carson glared at her. "I wouldn't count on that. You've heard some of that political nonsense he's spouted in the servants hall."

"Oh yes. Better working conditions for factory workers and school for children rather than working. My my we can't have that."

"Are you becoming a socialist Mrs. Hughes?"

"Hardly. But certainly even you can see that an eight year old child has no place working in mill."

"But I haven't told you the worst of it."

"Now you do have my interest."

"When I went up to the library to see if he had left do you know what I found?"

"He was sitting in his lordship's chair drinking a brandy?" She was actually rather amused at how perturbed Carson was.

Unbelievably Carson's glare sharpened. "He was talking to Lady Sybil."

* * *

It had become somewhat of a habit these days for Mrs. Hughes to take a walk, just a short walk, just time enough to enjoy a few minutes of sunshine. It was soothing, like having a cup of tea, to take a few minutes to put aside all the cares and worries that came with being the housekeeper and concentrate on nothing but the sun and the sky and the landscape around her.

She was surprised to see him leaning against the split rail fence. She craned her neck a bit to see what might have captured his interest and as she drew nearer to him saw in the distance a doe and two fawns.

He jumped at the sound of her voice even though she had practically whispered. "Mrs. Hughes" he said in surprise. She in turn was surprised that the normally buttoned up chauffeur was jacketless, his tie was loosened and dangled down his shirt of which the top button was undone. His normally slicked back hair was tousled as if he had been running his hand through it. "I wouldn't expect to see you out here."

"I could probably say the same thing about you" she replied.

"Someone recently told me that one couldn't feel down or upset when they looked at the beauty of the nature around them."

His statement caused her to quirk her brow. "And are you feeling down or upset?"

He took a deep breath. "I've … I've just spent over two hours in the motor car with Lady Mary and Lady Edith." Then realizing what he had said he ran his hand around his forehead and then through his hair. "I guess I shouldn't have said that."

She gave a slight chuckle. "No worry lad" she said as she patted his hand. Then added "I'm not Mr. Carson" causing him to laugh.

They stood in silence watching the doe and her fawns chew contentedly on the grass.

She tried thinking of something diplomatic say. She wasn't like Mr. Carson who thought the world of the family. To him they could do no wrong especially Lady Mary. "Lady Mary and Lady Edith can be a handful just don't let it get you down."

Once again he ran his hand through his hair. "Lady Sybil was right. It does help to take in the beauty of the nature around you."

"Lady Sybil dispensed this wisdom?"

He turned and faced her before quickly looking away. "Sometimes they do talk to me you know… at least some of them." Certainly not Lady Edith and definitely not Lady Mary.

_Lady Mary was the last of the family he met for she was in London the week he arrived at Downton. He had overhead snippets of gossip in the servants hall and had concluded that the consensus was that she was beautiful but haughty, could be difficult and that much of the staff was rather afraid of her._

_He was delayed getting to the railway station by five or ten minutes since at the last moment he had to drive old lady Grantham home. _

_It was quite easy for Tom to determine that the well-dressed woman standing on the end of the platform, impatiently tapping her foot was Lady Mary. As he approached her he noted that although she had the dark hair of her mother and youngest sister, she didn't have their sparkling blue eyes. Her eyes looked as black as night, especially with her very pale complexion, and there was certainly no warmth in them as she looked at him._

"_I'm sorry my lady but .."_

"_Taylor was always on time" she growled cutting off Tom in mid-sentence as she marched passed him to the open passenger door of the motor car where she then stood waiting for him to help her into her seat._

_There was no conversation during the short ride from the railway station to the abbey. Tom kept glancing at her through the mirror noticing that she sat with her back ramrod straight and her head turned facing the window._

_Arriving back at the abbey, "Welcome home my lady" Carson gushed as he opened the passenger door._

"_I don't expect to be kept waiting at the railway station Carson" Mary responded. "Maybe you need to impress upon the new chauffeur of what is expected of him."_

_Carson glared at Tom. "I'll ensure that it won't happen again my lady."_

_As Tom waited for the footman to finish unloading her suitcases, he watched the back of Lady Mary and Carson as they walked towards the open doors of the house. Those descriptions were only partly right he thought, she is haughty but the beauty in the family is the lovely Lady Sybil._

"If we're alone his lordship will often talk." He chuckled "you'd probably be surprised Old Lady Grantham can be quite chatty."

"Old Lady Grantham?" Now that was astonishing thought Mrs. Hughes.

* * *

"I knew he would be trouble. I told you that." Mr. Carson stood in front of Mrs. Hughes' desk. "I told you that when he first arrived."

Whereas she had laughed off Carson's alarm at Branson wanting to read his lordship's books and calling him an Irish radical, this was a bit more serious.

"He'll be lucky if his lordship doesn't fire him."

"Mr. Carson I'm not sure all the blame rests with Mr. Branson."

"Wh.. wh…what" a flabbergasted Carson mumbled.

"You know well Lady Sybil is quite capable of finding trouble on her own. Surely you can recall times you sat here and bemoaned her childhood antics."

"This is quite different Mrs. Hughes from putting a frog in her sister's crayon box."

"Wasn't it just a few weeks ago that you told me about Lady Sybil going to hear the Liberal candidate speak and although his lordship thought it was Branson's idea Lady Sybil stated that wasn't the case."

"I don't understand Mrs. Hughes why you are defending the man. Lady Sybil was hurt."

"I just think it may not be all his fault."

Tom watched as the last of the servants scurried off to complete their assigned tasks. Sitting alone at the large wooden table in the servants hall he had a second cup of tea and a day old _Yorkshire Post_ on the table in front him but he sat starring off into space.

"You look quite pensive this morning." Tom looked up to see the face of the kindly housekeeper.

"I … I … I didn't take her there. I'm not a lunatic." Tom looked down at his cup of tea. "She told me she had some charity meeting." He looked up at Mrs. Hughes. "That's where I thought we were going."

Mrs. Hughes sat down beside him. "I think his lordship realizes now it wasn't your fault."

"She could have cost me my job" the pain clear in his voice as he slowly shook his head.

"Lady Sybil has many wonderful qualities but she is also very headstrong and very stubborn." Mrs. Hughes reached out and laid her hand on his arm. "And she is very young and in many ways rather naïve."

She patted his arm. "Learn from this my lad."


	3. Chapter 3

Normally he would knock on the door even if it was open but this morning he was a bit flustered and so he barged right into Mrs. Hughes' office. Taking two strides from the doorway he stopped in front of the desk that seemed to dominate the small office. "I can't believe the cheek of that man."

Mrs. Hughes looked up from her paperwork to the large man whose bulk hovering at the edge of her desk seemed to dwarf her. She gestured for him to take a seat. "I presume this is about Mr. Branson."

"He asked me for time off while the family is in London." His tone did not hide his disgust. "As if those of you left here will be on holiday because the family is away."

Without waiting for her response Carson continued "I told him maybe for a day or two but he wanted two or three weeks. Two or three weeks!" Carson's face was actually becoming red.

She stared in disbelief at the man sitting across the desk from her, not quite understanding why this request would cause such a reaction; however, his next comments conveyed why he was angry.

"Do you know what he had the audacity to do?" Again not waiting for her to comment he continued "He went straight to his lordship."

Ah! So that is what has him so riled she thought.

"And what did his lordship say?" she asked.

"That's not the point Mrs. Hughes. Branson had no right to go to him."

"Well … I" Mrs. Hughes seemed flustered at coming up with a response that wouldn't anger the butler.

"Yes" Carson glared at her.

She licked her lip nervously and then sighed. "What is it you expect the lad to do while the family is away?"

"Well … well ..." Carson gave a grunt or two. "He might be able to help you."

"But that's just it Mr. Carson, he is the chauffeur not a footman nor even for that matter is he really part of the house staff."

"So you're taking up for him?"

She slightly shook her head. "I'm trying to look at this objectively. There'll be no family to drive and he keeps the motor cars in perfect condition so why not let him go home? He is a long way from home and unlike most of us here he has a family to go to."

* * *

It was a rare thing to hear in the courtyard outside the servants' entrance but above the squeals of delight and the good-natured boos was the roar of laughter. Mrs. Hughes, sitting on a stiff wooden chair brought outside just for her, couldn't help but smile as she looked at the beaming faces of the housemaids and houseboys and even the lowly kitchen staff.

"Who would have thought a game of bowling would bring such fun?" Mrs. Patmore, her more usual scowls or pouts replaced with wide grins, asked.

There really was no reason for Mrs. Hughes to reply but she nodded as she thought of how fresh air and sunshine and a little bit of fun was good for the soul. Looking at the smiling faces of the young staff, a few barely into their teens but none more than twenty, she thought of how little fun they had in their normal day to day lives. The life of a servant, especially those on the lower end, was one of drudgery.

Mrs. Patmore turned her attention to the chauffeur who was sitting on top of the waist high brick wall that formed one border of the courtyard. "He is a cheeky one isn't he. Who else would have thought how to improvise old milk cans into a bowling game?"

While many of the servants might have thought that with the family away their work load would be easier Mrs. Hughes took this time to have the household staff do those deep cleaning chores that were too cumbersome to do with the family around. The idea of giving the servants an hour off in the afternoons had been her idea of offering a bit of a reward for their hard work. After seeing a few of the lads and lasses sitting around idly in the courtyard Branson came up with the idea of a game of bowling.

"And why are the two of you sitting here idly?" Mrs. Hughes looked up at the chauffeur now standing beside her. "Maybe it's time for a game of the kitchen staff vs. the housemaids."

"Are you suggesting we play?" Mrs. Patmore coyly asked.

"Not only am I suggesting you play but that you two be the captains of your teams." He gave them the lopsided grin that had caused many a lass back home to swoon. "From lifting all the heavy pots and pans you got the arms of a slugger Mrs. Patmore and you" he looked at Mrs. Hughes "are tenacious."

"Are you implying brawn vs brains?"

"I do believe that is a challenge Mr. Branson."

* * *

"It's been a nice break" Mrs. Patmore said as she set her tea cup down on the small table in Mrs. Hughes' sitting room. "I've come to look forward to putting my feet up and getting a bit of a rest in the afternoon."

"I'll agree it has been nice" Mrs. Hughes smiled at the one person other than Mr. Carson that she considered a friend here at the abbey although that friendship with Carson had hit a rather rocky patch with that business about Branson. "While we haven't been idle, in fact I'd say we've accomplished quite a bit but with the family away we can do things at a more leisurely pace."

"I've thought about a few new-" Mrs. Patmore stopped talking at the sounds of footsteps in the hallway. "I thought everyone had gone up to their rooms."

"I …" Mrs. Hughes furrowed brow showed her concern as the footsteps grew louder as they came nearer until the footsteps stopped at the doorway and the shadow of a man fell across the room.

Looking towards the doorway Mrs. Hughes, her shoulders relaxing and a slight smile crossing her face as she realized the man standing in the doorway dressed in a rumpled brown suit was the chauffeur. "Oh Mr. Branson."

The young man nodded and smiled. "Mrs. Hughes. Mrs. Patmore" he said in acknowledgement. "I just wanted to let Mr. Carson know I'm back."

"He's still in London with the family" she replied. "He'll be back early Wednesday morning." Then smiling she added "so you have time to rest up from your trip and to see that the motor cars are ready to bring the family home from the railway station."

Noticing him eying the plate of slices of pound cake she asked "I know you've had a long journey would you like a cup of tea and some cake?"

"That would-"

"I think I can do better than that Mrs. Hughes" Mrs. Patmore said as she rose from her chair. "It would be a bit of this and that but I have the makings for a cold supper."

"This looks grand Mrs. Patmore" Tom said as he eyed the platter of salmon, sliced potato, olives, marinated cucumber slices, a boiled egg and wedges of two different cheeses.

The often surly cook smiled as she placed a hunk of bread and another plate of slices of pound cake on the table. As Mrs. Hughes watched she secretly smiled thinking that while Branson had affronted Carson he had certainly charmed Mrs. Patmore.

"I wasn't expecting such a feast." It had been hours since he had eaten the ham and cheese sandwiches and two hard-boiled eggs his mother had made for his journey and he didn't realize how hungry he was until he saw the food before him.

He looked up at Mrs. Patmore. "My ma made that sponge cake you gave me the recipe for and everyone loved it although" he smiled at the cook "I must say while it was delicious I like the cream you serve with it better than the jam we had."

His words caused her to blush, something so unexpected that Mrs. Hughes chuckled. "Full of blarney are ya lad" Mrs. Patmore replied although by the look on her face she was quite pleased. "I think there's some lads that would like to show you their bowling skills."

"So they've continued to play while I was away?"

"Most days although they've branched out into a few other ball games."

"Well I got a long day tomorrow so I'll say welcome back Mr. Branson." Then nodding at the two seated at the table she mumbled her goodnights leaving Tom and Mrs. Hughes alone in the servants hall.

"How was your visit?" Mrs. Hughes asked.

"It was wonderful to see my family." Tom answered before setting his fork down. His eyes misted as he stared unseeingly across the room. It was a minute or so before he talked again. "It's only been little more than a year but-" he looked at Mrs. Hughes. "My youngest brother and sister seemed to have just sprouted up and my sister Maud…" he chuckled "I still see her as this gangly kid always following me around and pestering me is now a real beauty who's fending off the local boys. She's using the money I've sent home to take a secretarial course learning typing and stenography and is determined to get a good job."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a photograph. "My cousin took this of us" he said as he pointed out his mother and siblings. "And that little fella is my nephew." He looked up at Mrs. Hughes and smiled "almost six months old, son of my oldest sister."

"A fine looking family. Your younger brother is the spitting image of you."

"It's hard to miss so much" he shook his head "their daily lives."

Mrs. Hughes reached out her hand and patted his arm. "I know it is lad. And I'm sure they miss you just as much."

* * *

"Has Gwen finished with those carpets?"

"She's out in the courtyard working on the last two I think Mrs. Hughes" came the reply from one of the housemaids. "Should I go out and help her?"

"No, I'll see if she needs help."

Mrs. Hughes stood in the open doorway looking across the courtyard to where Gwen was cleaning the two carpets. To her surprise Branson was standing there too and the two seemed deep in conversation. She took a step out intending to see if the young man was interrupting Gwen's work but as she looked at the two she stopped.

When Branson had arrived here she had worried about the young handsome Irish man and the young impressionable housemaids. That was the sort of thing that could cause quite a bit of trouble but to her relief he had shown no untoward interest in them. But that relief was rather short-lived as she came to suspect his interest in the youngest daughter of the house.

She sighed. Branson was a personable young man and he himself had told her that some of the family talked to him when he was driving them around. Maybe she was reading something into it when there was really nothing there. And then there was that trouble Lady Sybil got him into when drove her to that rally. That had almost cost him his job and he had seemed rather chasten by that. But still … she looked at the housemaid and the chauffeur. They seemed relaxed and were chatting away. Gwen was bright and sensible and the pair would be a good match.

She turned away. The carpets were being cleaned and if a match was happening … well she wouldn't stand in the way of that.

If only she had been able to hear their conversation she might have come to a different conclusion

"Here let me help you" Tom picked up the rug and laid it over the low brick wall as Gwen had done with the other one.

"Should I look for another brush?" a sassy Gwen asked.

"My laboring skills only apply to motor cars not carpets" a laughing Tom replied.

"I think you'll find there's not much skill in beating a carpet."

"So how is the typing coming?"

Gwen's hand held the brush in midair and looked at Tom. "And just how did you know about my typing?"

Tom chuckled. "There's very little that's secret around here."

Gwen sighed before whacking the carpet with the brush.

"I think it's wonderful you're trying to better yourself" he replied. "My sister's learning typing in a secretarial class so my hat's off to you trying to do it on your own."

"So no word on how the season has gone?" Tom anxiously asked Gwen.

Gwen shook her head. Once again she stopped her work and looked at Tom. "I know Lady Sybil was looking forward to seeing old friends and dancing but I think …" she paused as she looked down at the brush. "Well you know how independent she is."

"Whatever do you mean?"

Gwen looked up from her work, her eyes sparkling. "There's very little that's secret around here." She laughed "That is if one is observant."

* * *

"Mr. Branson!"

Most servants if caught in a place where they shouldn't be would have maybe blushed, looked sheepish, and quickly left. But then Tom Branson wasn't like the other servants of Downton Abbey.

"Mrs. Hughes" he responded as he looked from the shelves of books to the housekeeper. "How many books do you think are in here?"

"I hardly think that is my concern" she replied as she walked across the room.

"There's so much knowledge in here" he said nodded toward the wall of books. "Reading opens your mind, lets you explore new worlds, worlds unavailable to you."

She thought his only interests were politics so she was rather surprised to hear him talk like this. She picked up the book he had set on the table. _Alice in Wonderland. _Now that was surprising.

He noticed her surprise and chuckled. "New worlds Mrs. Hughes."

"Mr. Carson usually hovers over me or gives me five minutes to make my selection" he looked at her and smiled. "My last chance to take my time, read a few passages maybe, before I choose."

"Yes I expect many of us will be doing some adjusting tomorrow."

He looked around the room, not just at the sheer volume of books, but at the rich Oriental carpet, the plush sofas, the oversized windows that looked out onto a lawn now bright green with summer grass. "I don't envy much but I do envy his lordship having this room. No matter how hard I work I'll never be able to afford a room like this" he gestured with his right hand stretched out.

"Well rather than think of what you don't have think about you do have access to all these books."

Tom chuckled. "Always the optimist Mrs. Hughes?"

She smiled back at him. "Maybe more like realist Mr. Branson."

She looked around the room. "Well as much as I envy you having the time to read a book I have work to get back to."

"See there's where you went wrong Mrs. Hughes. You should have learned to drive a motor car and become a chauffeur."

"And wherever would I have learned to drive?" she good naturedly responded.

"It's not too late to change careers. I could teach you to drive." He grinned.

"Now who's the optimist?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter.**

It was a remarkably relaxed group sitting after dinner in the servants hall enjoying a second cup of tea and a bit more cake. It was as if everyone realized that tonight was their last chance to enjoy that tiny sliver of freedom, or what passed for freedom in the servants hall, away from the ever watchful eye of the staid Mr. Carson. With his return tomorrow there would be no more afternoon breaks of games in the courtyard and, as Tom listened to the group gathered around the table, there would be no more frivolous conversations and especially not conversations involving the family as that now taking place.

"I would love to see one of the balls" Daisy remarked as she refilled Gwen and Tom's tea cups. "All those women in beautiful gowns and handsome men and the music and dancing." She let out a deep sigh before placing the tea pot on the table.

But it wasn't only the butler's absence thought Tom that affected the mood around the large wooden table for the absence of O'Brien and Thomas was probably as much or maybe even more of a relief for the staff. While Carson might be a stickler for rules and often stern he wasn't mean; no that distinction fell on her ladyship's maid and the footman who were both spiteful and malicious. With their harsh tongues they … the mention of Lady Sybil's name caught Tom's attention and he suddenly became interested in the conversation around him.

"Lady Sybil showed me the dress she was wearing for her ball and it was the most beautiful dress I've ever seen" said Gwen. "I'm sure she looked stunning in it."

"What did it look like?" someone asked.

Tom only heard that it was blue and his thoughts immediately turned to how Lady Sybil's eyes were the color of the sky on a perfect summer day. _Of course she'd choose to wear a blue dress for her … what was that term she had used … _

"I wonder if we'll be planning for a wedding soon" someone mused.

"I don't know" Gwen began "Lady Sybil is quite independent and I'm not sure-"

"Isn't that the whole purpose of it" someone interrupted.

"But Lady Mary and Lady Edith are still single" someone else chimed in.

"Well that's not surprising about Lady Edith. And Lady Mary might be beautiful but she's a bit-"

"I think this conversation has run its course" Mrs. Hughes interrupted signaling her distaste for the turn in conversation.

"Well Lady Sybil is beautiful and nice" Daisy made one last comment before the conversation drifted off into who had been the best lawn bowler.

* * *

The sounds of laughter floated down the hallway to where Tom stood in the doorway of Mrs. Hughes' office. He glanced back down the hallway to the source of the laughter before turning his attention to the housekeeper who appeared busy with paperwork.

"It's been rather nice" he said.

Holding a pencil in her hand she looked up at him seemingly puzzled at his comment. He nodded towards the servants hall. "It's something we don't have much ... laughter in the servants hall."

"They've worked hard these past few weeks. I can't begrudge them a bit of fun."

He looked at her and smiled. "You're a good boss, you're good with people."

Her puzzlement was replaced with a slight smile. "Well" she tilted her head. "One doesn't get many compliments around here." So I'll take it." Her smile broadened "unless this is a bit of the blarney leading to your asking for more time off."

He laughed. "That wasn't my intention but now that you mention it …" he shrugged his shoulders as he ran his hand through his hair and she thought that with his lopsided grin and his slightly messed hair how handsome he looked.

"Actually I look forward to the family being back." His comment certainly surprised her and noting her surprise he added "my job is to drive them and when they're not here … well … it's a bit slow for me."

He stepped into her office. "I actually enjoy driving to Ripon or York … well I enjoy driving and with a motor car as fine as the Renault" he grinned again as he shrugged his shoulders. "And when we're in Ripon or York I usually have a bit of time to walk around which is a nice break. The countryside here is pretty and it reminds me a bit of Ireland with the fields of sheep and stone fences. It's funny that I never really thought about the seasons before but now I can see it through the changes in the trees and the fields and the flowers."

She gave a slight chuckle. "Didn't figure you as a nature lover."

"Any time you'd like to walk around the estate while, depending on the season, we dine on edible berries while I point out the alders, the blackthorns and hawthorns and of course showing you those bushes whose berries aren't for eating."

"And you've learned all this just by driving along?"

His face reddened as he thought of Lady Sybil, she who had such knowledge from her years following around the estate gardeners. "My passengers do talk you know" he finally found his voice. "And there are books on nature in his lordship's library" he hastily added.

"I'm sure there are" she replied. _But I imagine your knowledge isn't from such books_ she thought for she too knew of little Lady Sybil's penchant for following the gardeners_._

"So what time is Mr. Carson arriving?" She was surprised at the sharp change in conversation and it took her a moment to reply.

"You needn't meet the train" she replied. "Two of the stable hands are meeting him with the horse carts for the luggage."

"And Mr. Carson will ride in the horse cart?"

"Of course" she replied as Tom shook his head.

"I don't think his lordship would begrudge Mr. Carson using the motor car." Then, thinking that he couldn't recall the butler ever riding in one of the motor cars, he chuckled "or are motor cars still too new fangled for him?"

Mrs. Hughes set her pen down on the desk top and sighed. "Mr. Carson is a man of tradition."

* * *

After Branson left, she remained seated at her desk unable to concentrate on her paperwork for her thoughts were on the young chauffeur. He was in many ways an enigma, certainly different from the rest of the staff. He was bright and had a thirst for learning and she had no doubt that in other circumstances he could have become a solicitor or businessman maybe running his own garage. He was certainly hardworking. Although his demeanor was personable and pleasant he didn't involve himself in the pettiness and intrigues that sometimes pervaded the servants hall.

She leaned back in her chair. When he had first arrived she feared that the presence of a young, handsome man might lead to problems with the young housemaids. Now she couldn't help but wonder had she been looking in the wrong direction? Was his interest not in the young housemaids but in the youngest lady of the house? There had been of course all that brouhaha with Lady Sybil and the political rallies but she didn't ascribe that problem to Branson. As she herself had told Mr. Carson Lady Sybil was quite capable of finding that trouble herself.

But … she took a deep sigh. It hadn't escaped her notice how Branson perked up whenever there was mention of Lady Sybil. The two did have a lot in common, interest in politics and women's rights and books. She had to admit they would make a fine looking couple. But … she didn't hold the same belief as Mr. Carson that aristocrats were better persons just because of their station in life … but … she sighed again … the chauffeur and the young lady of the house … that would bring so problems. She looked towards the empty doorway and thought how unfortunately it would be the chauffeur who would suffer the most.

* * *

Mrs. Hughes stood alone in the grand salon her head tilting slightly left then right as she surveyed the room. Moving to the sideboard she ran her hand across the top and was pleased to find no dust.

"Is everything in order for their return tomorrow?" the butler's deep voice seemed to echo around the multi-storied room.

She wasn't aware he had arrived back at Downton and hadn't heard him come into the room. Turning to face him she said "Of course. So how was London?"

"Busy but enjoyable" he off-handedly remarked as he in turn was looking around the room. "Shouldn't there be fresh flowers in here?"

"I thought we'd wait till tomorrow morning." Noticing his raised brow she added "we've plenty of time before they arrive and this way the flowers will be fresh."

Mrs. Hughes looked around the room once more pleased with all the work that had been done in here from removing the long heavy Persian carpet for a deep cleaning as well as cleaning and polishing the wood flooring underneath it to housemaids standing on ladders to clean the upper portions of the walls and marble columns. The work in this room had taken the best part of five days. Pillows were plumped, brass knobs shined, glass sparkled, and marble gleamed. The air held a hint of lemon from the heavily polished furniture. The room as well as the rest of the house was ready for the return of the family

She turned to face the butler. "You didn't have to come back today I'm perfectly capable of getting the house ready."

"I don't doubt that Mrs. Hughes but I like to have the heavy luggage back and unpacked before they get here."

_As if they'll have need of any of it _she thought but wisely kept silent. Then turning towards the empty foyer and the front door she asked "where are the houseboys with the luggage?"

"Certainly Mrs. Hughes you don't think the houseboys would carry the luggage through here."

"It's not like the family is here Mr. Carson. It would have been nice for them not to have to carry that heavy luggage up an extra flight of staircase."

"Well" he took a deep breath "Mrs. Hughes I hope this isn't an indication of you lowering our stand-"

"The world won't come to an end if a houseboy carries a piece of luggage through the foyer."

She wasn't sure if it was her words or that she had interrupted him that caused his look of consternation. It wasn't often that she seemed to flabbergast him and she took a moment to relish it. "And Mr. Branson was perfectly capable of meeting you and the luggage at the station with the motor car."

* * *

It was a fine afternoon and Mrs. Hughes was taking a few minutes to enjoy the fresh air in the courtyard outside the servants entrance although it was probably the solitude she was enjoying more than the fresh air. She ventured to the far end of the courtyard and through the open gates to where on her left yellow rose bushes in full bloom rose against the outer brick wall of the courtyard and to the right overhanging branches of a maple tree provided shade from the summer sun. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath to savor the sweet smell of the yellow roses.

The solitude and stillness she was enjoying ended with the sounds of footsteps on the gravel courtyard.

"Oh it's you Mr. Branson."

"You sound relieved Mrs. Hughes" the chauffeur said as he approached her. He chuckled. "Afraid it was Mr. Carson with more last minute questions?"

She felt her face redden at his comments which were closer to how she felt than she cared to admit.

He stopped beside her. "He's reminded me five times of the time their train is arriving. I half expect him to come to the garage to make sure I leave on time. Although" he looked up at the sky "I'm not really sure he knows where the garage is."


End file.
